


All About the Academy of Smash

by Maridash4ever



Series: The Academy of Smash: Year 1 [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maridash4ever/pseuds/Maridash4ever
Summary: This is not the first part of the Academy of Smash, rather this is more of an introductory chapter. This fic consists of basic information about this series such as characters, schedules, building layouts, etc.





	All About the Academy of Smash

Marth Lowell: The main protagonist of this series. A first year transfer student at the Academy of Smash. Keeps his own diary, in which he writes his thoughts. Clumsy and somewhat clueless, but has his heart in the right place. Reserved, introverted, pacifistic and shy. Suffers from low key perfectionism and low self-esteem. Willing to fit in with the rest of the students. Tends to be overly-trusting, sometimes putting him in situations. He is envious of his sister, Elice, for her talent and almost perfect demeanor. Befriends people easily. Indecisive at times. Has a passion for art, specifically drawing. Is in a romantic relationship with Caeda. A member of the Art Club. The most likely to fall down staircases or crash into walls. His birthday is on April 20th. 

* * *

Rosalina Stella: A third year student at the Academy of Smash. Intelligent, talented, elegant, and beautiful, making her very well-known throughout the school. People often view her as a "perfect, all-knowing prodigy," but she's actually very ditzy, clumsy, and somewhat dirty-minded. Loves reading and chemistry. Similarly to Marth, she suffers from high grade perfectionism and low self-esteem. When asked about her past, she doesn't say word. She never admits to her weaknesses. Can be uptight and strict at times. Freaks out very easily, especially over schoolwork and tests. Has been doing martial arts and ice skating since she was three. In a romantic relationship with Shulk. The vice president of the Student Council. The most likely to cry over a B+ grade. Her birthday is on September 19.

* * *

Pit Angelus: A first year student at the Academy of Smash. Optimistic, friendly, energetic, and curious. He doesn't care what other people think about him, and encourages others to be the same way, but his methods just don't seem to work. Has a very good sense of humor, as he is always cracking jokes and making puns. Naive and gullible at times. Tends to be stupid and reckless at times. Has a great respect for the Student Council, especially for the president, Palutena. Envies Marth for his talent. A member of the Photography Club. The most likely to eat food off of the ground. His birthday is on October 26.

* * *

Kirby Cibus: A second year student at the Academy of Smash. Innocent, brave and full of joy, and loves to help people. Has a very, very strong sense of justice. Quite impulsive, as he is quick to start fights with bullies. However, he doesn't dislike anyone, as he believes that everyone has a soft side. Mischievous at times, as he loves to play pranks on students, specifically uptight ones such as Marth and Rosalina. Quite gullible and suffers from it. Loves food and is known to have a very big appetite. Has a brotherly relationship with Meta Knight, and is in a romantic relationship with Jigglypuff. A member of the Cooking Club. The most likely to ask for seconds. His birthday is on March 23.

* * *

Jigglypuff Melodiam: A second year student at the Academy of Smash. Social, girly, popular, loving, and innocent. Very kind towards people she likes, but rude and conceited towards people she loathes. A gifted singer, and is able to relax or soothe people with her voice. Loves the spotlight. Gets easily irritated when things don't go her way, especially when people turn their attention away from her. Immature at times, as she likes to draw on people's faces when they are asleep. Tends to be clingy and jealous, but means well. Is obsessed with anime and yaoi, much like Renge from _Ouran Highschool Host Club._ Always carries a microphone/megaphone with her. In a romantic relationship with Kirby. The president of the Music Club. The most likely to perform for a large crowd. Her birthday is on May 18.

* * *

Robin Captiosus: A third year student at the Academy of Smash. Responsible, collected, intelligent, and somewhat snarky. Tends to be self-conscious and insecure about her own abilities, but is prideful about her tactical mind. Very perceptive, especially of other people's feelings and emotions. Somewhat sassy. Loves reading books, and is mostly seen in a library. Befriends people very easily. Is often compared to Robin Artibus due to their similarities appearance-wise and personality-wise. The secretary of the Student Council. Strangely good at chess. Her birthday is on December 27.

* * *

Phosphora Electrica: A second year student at the Academy of Smash. Full of attitude, sass, energy, and competitiveness. Harsh towards people she is friends with, even though she secretly loves them on the inside. Tends to be lazy, stuck-up and rude. Despite this, she is very talented when it comes to sports of any kind. Loves to flirt with people to embarrass them, despite being in a romantic relationship with Red. Treats Ashley as her little sister. A member of the Sports Club, but was in the Drama Club on her first year. Most likely to take competitions too seriously. Her birthday is on July 29.

* * *

Red Tenebris: A second year student at the Academy of Smash. Reserved, mysterious, introverted, and secretive. His past is shrouded in mystery, however, many have speculated that he had some sort of tragic backstory. He is initially cold and hostile, but warms up to people over time. Very hard-working, and when he puts his mind on something, he'll never give up until he achieves it. Sensitive when talking about family. Is in a romantic relationship with Phosphora despite their reciprocal personalities. Not part of any clubs. Most likely to reminisce on old memories. His birthday is on September 2.

* * *

Ashley Magicae: A 3rd grader at the School of Smash. Innocent, adorable, cheerful, and playful. Tends to be shy and reserved on the outside, but is very joyful when you get to know her. Immature, childish, and prideful in her own abilities. Mischievous and loves playing pranks on other people. Wishes for people to fear her, but secretly wishes for more friends. Loves sweets and playing with dolls in secret. Has a secret girly streak. Treats Phosphora as her older sister, and has a massive crush on Marth. A member of the Drawing Club. Most likely to play dress-up. Her birthday is on May 21.


End file.
